vampires
by girlcameleon
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'un vampire rencontre son âme soeur qui est humain? Comment font-ils pour vivre ensemble? vous le serez en lisant
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Dans un monde ou les vampires sont maitres, le destin de quatre jeune hommes va se jouer.

-Grand frère, tu me protégeras des vampires? Tu ne les laisseras pas me faire de mal?

Deux yeux couleur azurs le supplia.  
Il acquiesça et lui dit de dormir.  
Iruka, aux cheveux et au regard chocolat, montrant sa gentillesse et sa douceur, alla vérifier que la maison était bien scellée.  
Le moindre oublie pouvant leur être fatal.  
Il se gratta la fine cicatrice qu'il avait sur le nez et qui s'étirait de par et d'autre sous ses yeux.  
Il l'avait eut quand leurs parents adoptifs les avaient sauvés des vampires.  
Iruka s'était placé entre Naruto, son petit frère aux cheveux dorés et un vampire.  
Leurs parents s'étaient trancher la gorge pour attirer les buveurs de sang et Iruka en avait profiter pour prendre son petit frère dans ses bras et courir loin de cette scène macabre.  
Il alla après sa vérification dormir dans la chambre de son petit frère car celui-ci commençait déjà a avoir des cauchemars.  
La nuit allait être longue.

Un homme s'approcha près de leur maison et huma l'air, il dut partir contrarié, suite a la demande d'un enfant, du moins nous le pensons, vu sa taille.

La journée d'Iruka n'avait pas pu être la plus pire.  
Naruto avait cauchemardé toute la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir.  
Bon Iruka lui pardonnait tout, il avait a peine dix ans.  
Puis quand il était allé travaillé au bar ( il a arrêté ses études pour permettre à Naruto de vivre et comme il avait a peine vingt, il ne pouvait pas toucher à l'héritage de leurs parents), un mec du nom de Mizuki, cheveu blanc long jusqu'aux épaules n'avait pas arrêter de le draguer, allant jusqu'à lui mettre les mains aux fesses.  
Le patron avait alors menacé de le calmer a coup de poing.  
Le blanc de cheveux parti.  
Iruka remercia son patron qui ayant vu sa mine fatigué le laissa partir plus tôt.  
Iruka se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, le soleil commençait à décliner donc les vampires à sortir.  
Il aller couper par une petite ruelle quand le fameux Mizuki le plaqua violemment contre un mur.  
Iruka étourdi ne remarqua pas que l'autre commençait a le déshabiller.  
Quand il le vit il commença a se débattre.  
Mais son violeur ne put faire plus, un homme aux cheveux argenté, un œil couleur orage et l'autre rouge le prit par les épaules et lui intima l'ordre de le laisser et de partir loin.  
Mizuki obéit et couru en hurlant.  
Un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noir corbeau demanda à Iruka si il allait bien.  
Ce dernier acquiesça et voyant le soleil près à disparaitre leur demanda de les suivre.  
Arrivés chez lui il leur demanda de bien vouloir rentrer.  
Il laissa la porte ouverte et la referma derrière eux.  
Il leur dit de patienter car il aller prévenir son petit frère.  
Il loupa alors l'échange des deux personnes.

-Ça va mal finir Kakashi, ça fait plusieurs soir que tu me traines jusqu'à cette maison. déclara le jeune noiraud.

L' argenté lui adressa un sourire et lui répondit.

-Voyons, nous savons nous contrôler, en plus il a l'air très gentil. Et son odeur est celle que je cherche depuis un moment. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal. Je veux le connaitre pas en faire mon esclave Sasuke.

Iruka reviens avec Naruto qui les salua poliment, et ils se présentè demanda à Sasuke si il voulait bien venir jouer avec lui.  
L'éventail ( traduction de son nom) alla le rejoindre dans sa chambre en faisant un regard mauvais a Kakashi.  
Iruka pria l'épouvantail ( traduction du nom de kakashi) de le suivre dans la salon et lui proposa de boire quelque chose.  
Ce dernier refusa poliment.  
Il regarda la pièce attentivement.  
Simplement et joliment décoré, quelques cadres de photos de lui et de son frère.  
Il fut interrompu par Iruka.

-Je vous pris de bien vouloir dormir ici, il fait nuit maintenant, les vampires rodent dehors. Comme vous m'avez sauvé, je voudrait vous remercier un minimum.

Kakashi acquiesça et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. L'argent fini par lui demander de ce qu'il pensait des vampires.  
Iruka soupira et lui répondit.

-Je leur en veux un peu car a cause d'eux, nous sommes orphelins mais ils ont besoin de sang pour vivre. Si ils tuaient plutôt les criminels se serrait mieux que de pauvres innocents.

Kakashi lui dit que c'était une bonne idée et le bruns le regarda étonné.  
Et voyant l'heure, il lui dit de l'excuser car il allait préparer le repas.  
Kakashi proposa de l'aider. Le brun le remercia mais lui dit que c'était un invité.  
Le repas était très simple ce qui lui prit peu de temps. Il appela les garçons qui les rejoignirent.  
Les deux étrangers ( bon plus tant que ça) ne mangèrent que très peu.  
A la fin , Iruka dit que Sasuke allait dormir dans la même chambre que Naruto.  
Le noiraud fit un peu la tête mais il déclara que ca ne le gêner pas après le regard moqueur de Kakashi.  
Iruka mit un matelas par terre dans la chambre de son petit frère qui céda son lit à Sasuke qui gêné lui demanda de garder son lit.  
Naruto n'accepta pas sa requête et il s'endormit après le bisou sur son front de son grand frère.  
Ce dernier céda la chambre de leur parents qu'il avait récupéré.  
Il montra le lit double à Kakashi et lui dit de bien se reposer, il allait partir quand l' argenté lui demanda ou il allait.

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé, je ne vous gênerais pas.

L'autre lui dit que c'était a lui de dormir sur le canapé et pas l'inverse.  
Il refusa tout bonnement de relâcher Iruka qu'il avait attrapé par le bras si ce dernier ne dormais pas dans son lit.  
A la fin il lui proposa alors de dormir avec lui dans le même lit.  
Il fixa le pauvre brunet qui remarqua que son œil rouge luisait bizarrement.  
Il perdit alors toutes forces pour lui répondre et acquiesça au grand bonheur de l'épouvantail.  
Ils se couchèrent et le brun s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par sa journée.  
Kakashi attendit que l'être a coté de lui dorme profondément pour humer son odeur.  
C'était bien celle qu'il avait sentit il y a quelques jours et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses repas.  
Il se dit que l'odeur semblable à du chocolat devait cacher un sang exquis.  
Il voulait le gouter tout en refoulant cette idée.  
Iruka était gentil et pur d'après le vampire aux cheveux argenté. Il voulait le connaitre plus.  
Il se leva doucement et rejoignit Sasuke qui était dans le salon.  
Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est bon tu es content. J'espère que tu ne le lui a pas prit de sang. Il est très gentil.

-Et toi avec le petit Naruto, tu n'as rien ressentit?

Le jeune garçon soutint son regard et lui dit qu'il avait appréciait son odeur et qu'il voulait être ami avec l'humain.

-Bah moi c'est pareil. en plus discuter avec lui m'a apporté une idée. Demain on revient les voir, je ne veux pas que d'autres vampires les touchent. Allons chasser, l'autre aux cheveux blanc me tente, ça te dit?

Sasuke le regarda et acquiesça. Il écrivit un mot du genre levé tôt, ils étaient partis pour ne pas les déranger plus et les avaient remercié pour tout.  
Ils s'en allèrent discrètement.

Sasuke et Kakashi rejoignaient tous les soirs Iruka quand ce dernier quittait de son travail.  
Ils passaient toujours la soirée en leur compagnie, appréciant toujours plus leur présence.  
Sasuke était heureux en compagnie du petit Naruto, il avait enfin un "ami".  
Quand a Kakashi, il voulait toujours être en compagnie de Iruka.  
Il aimait son odeur, son "esprit".  
Chaque soir passé avec lui remplissait son cœur froid de vampire. Il avait enfin l'impression de vivre.  
La mascarade dura un année entière mais tout n'aurait pu continuer a être parfait ( bah oui sinon vous allez vous ennuyez ^^).

Un beau soir, Kakashi avait prit pour décision de tout révéler à Iruka.  
Il l'aimait et ne voulait pas le perdre si un jour, il venait a se trahir en ne pouvant plus rester "neutre" a ses cotés.  
son odeur l'empêcher de se concentrer sur ses autres " repas".  
C'était le sang d 'Iruka qu'il voulait boire. Il le hantait chaque jours de plus en plus.  
Il raccompagnait Iruka et voulait lui en parler après manger. Quand Naruto dormirait.  
Il userait de son œil si il fallait qu'il oublie leurs existences.  
Son œil rouge sang était son pouvoir de vampire.  
Il pouvait voir les pensées de la personne sur qui il voulait l'utiliser. Ou encore l'hypnotiser.  
Ce qu'il faisait avant avec Iruka pour le forcer a dormir dans son lit.  
Il regarda son ami.  
Celui-ci semblait fatigué et pensif.  
Kakashi le questionna mais le brun déclara qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé et qu'il était épuisé.  
Kakashi acquiesça et ils finirent par rentré.  
Ils mangèrent et Sasuke parti avec Naruto.  
Ces deux la étaient maintenant inséparables.  
Comme deux frères.  
Kakashi avait demande a Iruka si ils pouvaient parler avant de dormir.  
Iruka le regarda et lui répondit que oui.

-Tu sais, tu vas peut-être me haïr après mais je ne peux te mentir plus longtemps.  
Je... Sasuke et moi nous sommes... des vampires tous les deux. Avant que tu ne nous rejettes ou autres choses laisses moi m'expliquer.

Le brun surpris par cette nouvelle le laissa continuer.

-Je ... avant que je ne te rencontre une odeur m'attirais toujours pas très loin de chez vous.  
Elle m'obsédait. Je ne « vivais » plus si on peux utiliser ce terme. Et un soir, je t'ai vu et l'odeur était plus forte. j'ai voulus te rencontrer et te connaitre et je me suis attaché a toi. Tu sais on fait parti des vampires qui ne souhaite pas de mal aux humains. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne vous aurez jamais mordu, sauf pour vous protéger.

Le brun ne répondait toujours pas.  
L' argenté finit par s'inquiéter et le supplia de dire quelques choses.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne mangeais que très peu.

-Heu...ehehe... oui et pourtant tu cuisines bien.  
Le dauphin lui sourit et osa lui poser la question fatidique.

- Tu n'as jamais voulut me mordre ou mon petit frère?

-Ton petit frère non. Mais toi ...

A ces mots, il s'approcha d' Iruka qui était debout et il l'enlaça en plaçant ses lèvres près de la peau caramel du frêle cou.  
Iruka se raidit un peu mais ne bougea pas.  
L'épouvantail le regarda et continua.

-Ton odeur est enivrante mais jamais je ne te ferais de mal ou te mordrais sans ton accord. Sauf si ça peut te sauver.

Iruka intrigué lui demanda pourquoi.  
L'autre lui répondit que les autres vampires ne l'approcheraient pas si il savait qu'il lui « appartenait ».  
De même pour Naruto avec Sasuke.  
Kakashi lui expliqua que le jeune aux cheveux corbeau avait subit la même chose avec Naruto.  
Iruka murmura alors un 'ça explique tout'.  
Kakashi sourit et resta a sa place, tenant Iruka la bouche près de son cou.

-Que veux tu Kakashi?

L' argenté lui sourit un peu gêné et lui demanda si il pouvait gouter son sang.  
Iruka se dégagea des bras de Kakashi et regarda le sol.  
Il était gêné.  
Que se passerait-il si Kakashi le mordait.  
Le videra-t-il de son sang? Ou alors se transformera-t-il en monstres comme les pauvres victimes qu'ils trouvaient des fois?  
Kakashi fut vraiment gêné et lui demanda de ne rien faire.  
Iruka vit qu'il était blessé et gêné.  
Il ne réfléchit pas et attrapant sa tête entre ses mains délicates, il la replaça contre son cou.  
Kakashi le remercia dans un souffle avant de lécher cette zone et de planter délicatement ses crocs dans la peau chaude et enivrante de son "ami".  
Pour lui, Iruka était plus, s'était son cœur.  
La personne grâce a qui il se sentait vivre.  
Iruka lâcha un petit cri de douleur mais Kakashi suçota délicatement de manière à ce que Iruka ne ressente pas de douleur.  
Le sang était doux et sucré.  
Un nectar divin.  
Il n'avait jamais gouter à tel douceur.  
Il buvait chaque goutte avec passion et fièvre.  
Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.  
Il se détacha a ce cou a contre cœur mais il ne pouvait pas en boire plus sinon il transformerait son "ami" en vampire et il ne voudrait jamais lui imposer cette douleur.  
Être vampire, c'était une punition même si quelques rares êtres comme lui voulaient revivre un peu comme avant.  
Quand il quitta sa place, il maintient Iruka contre lui.  
Ce dernier n'avait pu beaucoup de forces.  
Kakashi lui avait bu assez de sang pour le laisser en vie mais trop pour ne pas le fatiguer.

-Excuse moi.  
-C'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Kakashi le porta jusqu'à son lit et le coucha.  
Il lui dit de dormir et qu'il se reverrait demain soir.  
Iruka le regarda et laissa Morphée l'emporter.  
Kakashi sorti et Sasuke le suivit.

-alors tu l'a enfin mordu.

-Oui et toi comment as tu fais avec Naruto pour que Iruka ne le sache pas?

-Il le sait mais na rien dit. Je lui ai effacé la mémoire au niveau de cette épisode.

-Je comprend mieux. Nous reviendrons demain. J'aimerai vraiment les présenter aux restes du clan.

-Je suis sur que tu aimerais aussi le faire entrer dans le clan.  
L' argenté le regarda surpris et lui adressa un petit sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Iruka se réveilla et une légère douleur dans le cou lui rappela les événements de la veille.  
Kakashi était un vampire.  
Ça ne le dérangeait pas.  
Il ne repousserait jamais son ami aux cheveux d'argent ni Sasuke.  
Il se leva et se prépara pour aller travailler.  
Il cacha les petites marques et parti.

-Hatake, quelle est donc l'odeur qui est sur vous. Cela sent diablement bon et chaque matin vous l'avez.  
Auriez vous un humain qui "accepte" de vous donnez du sang?

Kakashi regarda l'homme qui lui avait parlé.  
Un vampire mais plutôt semblable a un serpent le regardait méchamment.  
Orochimaru le provoquait ouvertement car il était jaloux.  
Tsunade le chef des vampires pour le moment acceptait les causes de Kakashi.  
Ne prendre la vie et le sang que des criminels et essayer de se passer de sang un maximum de temps.  
Elle aimait aussi beaucoup ce jeune homme. Elle comptait le nommait comme futur dirigeant des vampires.  
Le clan qu'il représentait, Konoha, était de plus en plus nombreux et populaire.  
Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux de jais et lui sourit.

-Voyons, Orochimaru, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne considère pas comme esclave les humains.

-Pourtant un humain attitré et aussi une bonne idée pour ne pas lutter éternellement contre notre soif.

-Si vous le voyez ainsi, c'est mieux que de videz les humains de tout leur sang. Maintenant si vous permettez, je vous laisse.

Il parti et loupa le sourire diabolique qui naissait sur le regard de l'autre.

-Iruka, tu peux partir plus tôt, tu travail toujours dur.

-Merci patron. A demain alors.

Iruka quitta son travail et ne voyant pas Kakashi, il commença a rentrer chez lui en espérant que l' argenté ne s'inquiète pas.  
Il était presque arrivé quand un homme aux cheveux noir jais apparut devant.  
Il huma l'air et le regarda en lui souriant bizarrement.  
Iruka commença a reculer.  
Ce sourire, un sourire de carnassier...  
Il percuta un torse et ce retourna, l'homme qui était devant lui était derrière..  
Avant qu'il ne puisse refaire un mouvement, l'autre lui attrapa les bras dans le dos et huma longuement son odeur près de son cou.  
Il remarqua alors les marques.

-Oh vous appartenez a Hatake. Je devrai vous laisser tranquille mais un met de votre qualité ne se refuse pas.

Il lui assena un rapide coup de langue qui fit frissonner Iruka de dégoût.  
Ce dernier commença à avoir peur.  
Un vampire.  
Qui prendrait soin de Naruto si il lui arrivait quelque chose.  
Orochimaru car c'est lui allait planter ses crocs dans la délicate chair de notre dauphin quand Kakashi arriva.  
Il était accompagné d'une femme aux yeux rouges sombres et châtains, d'un homme fumant une cigarette et de Sasuke et de Naruto et d'une femme blonde avec de la sagesse dans les yeux.

-Orochimaru relâche cet humain. Il appartient a Hatake et fait parti du clan de Konoha. Si tu le mords, tu t'en prend a eux.

-Tsunade-sama. Je ne comptais pas le mordre. Je connais trop bien nos lois.

il relâcha Iruka qui se plaça aussitôt près de Kakashi.  
Ce dernier avait le regard noir et empli de malveillance par rapport a Orochimaru.  
Ce dernier disparut en leur déclarant simplement un " à bientôt".  
Des qu'il fut parti, Kakashi prit Iruka dans ses bras et le serra longuement. Après il regarda si il n'avait pas été mordu et lui dit:

-A partir de maintenant tu restes avec moi et Sasuke et les membres de mon clan. Bienvenue dans le monde vampirique Iruka.

Le pauvre brun fut accueilli chaleureusement par les membres du clan de Konoha et ne put dire un seul mot.  
Naruto semblait heureux. Après tout il allait rester avec Sasuke et son grand frère.  
La blonde alla serrait chaleureusement notre brun contre sa généreuse poitrine et lui déclarant une bienvenue et elle s'excusa pour l'attitude de Orochimaru et que maintenant elle pourrait le surveiller.

Et sur ces mots, Kakashi reprit Iruka dans ses bras et ils disparurent du monde des humains.

Iruka surpris par leur disparition du monde des humains découvrit celui tant redouté des buveurs de sang.  
Ce monde était sombre, pas de lumière du soleil. Seulement celle de la lune.  
Kakashi le serra contre lui et lui promis de prendre soin de lui tout le temps.  
Ils marchèrent vers un immense château et Tsunade les amena Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke pour les inscrivent sur la liste des humains liés aux vampires.  
Puis elle les laissa rejoindre l'aile du château réserve au clan de Konoha.  
Kakashi emmena Iruka dans sa chambre.  
IL y avait un lit a deux place et la décoration était simple.

-Tu pourras dormir sans problème, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, mais la sensation du matelas fait du bien des fois quand je suis las.

Iruka le regarda et le remercia.  
Tout aller si vite dans son pauvre esprit. Kakashi l'enlaça et plaçant ses crocs près de la gorge du dauphin, il lui redemanda si il pouvait boire son sang pour refaire la marque.  
Celle ci disparaissait au fur et a mesure que Kakashi avait soif, le forçant a boire pour "marquer" Iruka.  
Iruka acquiesça, encore en train de réfléchir a ce qu'il se passait.  
Kakashi planta délicatement ses crocs dans la peau fine de la personne qu'il aimait et suçota, se délectant comme la première fois.  
Iruka ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir que Kakashi entendis.  
Il arrêta de boire le sang de son bien aimé.  
Iruka épuisé par les événement s'évanouit dans ses bras.  
Kakashi le rattrapa et alla l'allonger dans le lit.  
Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent en même temps et le petit blond voyant son frère inconscient se précipita vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kakashi?Répond moi!!!

-Calme toi Naruto il dort. Ton grand frère est épuisé. VA jouer avec Sasuke. Il doit se reposer.

Les jeunes partirent a contre cœur. Sasuke promettant au petit blond que son frère irait mieux car Kakashi s'en occuperai bien. Et il alla lui montrer le château.  
Kakashi s'allongea et serra Iruka contre lui et lui dit qu'il était désolé pour tout le mal qu'il lui infligé et qu'il devrai endurer pour lui garantir sa sécurité.

"Si j'avais pu me passer de son odeur et maintenant de son sang, il ne subira pas tout ça."

Il aimerai être plus proche sans devoir le blesser et sans qu'il ne subisse l'assaut des autres vampires.  
Il veilla toute la "nuit" dans le monde de vampires sur son petit dauphin.  
Iruka se réveilla le lendemain , un peu faible car Kakashi avait bu de son sang hier.

-Tu es réveillé? Tu n'as pas mal?

-...Non.

-Ouf je suis ravi, des que tu peu te lever je te fais visiter le coin et je présente aux membres du clan de Konoha.

Il se leva et lui dit qu'il allait lui chercher des vêtements.  
il le laissa quelques instant seul et il revient avec un somptueux kimono.  
Bleu avec des motifs de vagues.  
Iruka rougit devant cet tenu.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. Je l'ai fait faire il y a un moment pour toi. Naruto en a un aussi pour lui.

-Kakashi,... c'est trop... je ne peux pas...

-Si accepte de le porter. Ça me ferai... plaisir.

Iruka acquiesça, il voulait faire plaisir a Kakashi mais il était gêné, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face a ce présent.  
Il se leva et gêné demanda a Kakashi de se retourner, après il enleva ses vêtements et enfila le magnifique cadeau.  
Kakashi se retourna et observa son "ami".

-Tu es magnifique dedans.

Iruka rougit et le remercia.  
Kakashi le prit par le bras pour l'aider à marcher car il était encore un peu faible et lui fit visiter les lieux.  
Tout était merveilleux.

Kakashi tenait Iruka très près de son torse avec une attitude protectrice.  
Les autres vampires se tenaient éloignés d'eux.  
En même temps Kakashi faisait peur.  
Il avait le regard glacial envers les vampires des autres clans qui s'approchaient tout simplement d'Iruka.  
Le jeune se demandait pourquoi une telle attitude mais il l'a comprit bien plus tard.  
Après avoir fait le tour de la demeure, Kakashi ramena Iruka vers leur quartier.  
ce dernier étais assez fatigué a cause de la morsure de Kakashi mais il était heureux d'être avec lui.  
Le fait qu'il le tienne contre son torse emplissait le brun de joie.

Alors ca vous plait toujours?

petite note:

j'ai oublie le passage de sasuke mordant naruto, je pense la rajouter en dernier chapitre, un tout petit rikiki bonus ^^

bye and reviews please.

Encore merci de lire mes fics ( au passage j'en ai encore plein en reserve et je ne pourrais reposter que dans une semaine, je suis en cour la et loin de mon ordi adoré T-T)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde, desolée pour le retard mais j'ai subit ......... un leger formatage de mon ordinateur, et la moitié de mes textes si cheris ont disparu de ce support.

ca m'a prit du temps, de l'energie, des stimulants et des vitamines mais j'ai reussi par miracle a tout retaper en moins de deux !!!!!!!!!!!

vive ma mémoire ^^

Alors maintenant je suis prete a vous mettre la suite et meme avec un peu de chance pour vous, une autre fic .

Bonne lecture et merci a vous tous pour les reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir.

Iruka s'endormit directement dès qu'il s'allongea sur le lit. il avait toujours du mal à être en forme des que Hatake lui buvait son sang. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans le monde des vampires.  
L' argenté le regarda dormir puis il appela Sasuke et Naruto.  
Ce dernier alla s'allonger près de son frère, inquiet qu'il dorme encore.  
Il devait être malade ou alors Kakashi lui faisait du mal.  
Le blond darda ses yeux azur dans les yeux dépareillés du vampire.

-Tu fais quoi a mon grand frère?!! Il est pas bien a cause de toi!! J'en suis sur, alors répond moi Kakashi!!!!

Il était énervé son grand frère était tout ce qui lui restait, il ne voulait pas le perdre.  
L'épouvantail soupira et lui dit qu'il lui avait bu du sang et que Iruka mettait du temps pour récupérer.

-Alors ne boit plus son sang!!! Ne le tu pas, j'ai plus que lui...

Le blond se mit a pleurer et Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Il lui déposa même un baiser sur la joue rebondi, preuve de sa grande affection et amitié envers lui.

-Ne t'en fait pas Naruto. Kakashi sait ce qu'il fait. IL fait tout pour protéger Iruka des autres vampires tout comme moi avec toi. Et puis ne préférerais tu pas que ce soit lui qui le transforme en vampire pour le sauver qu'un autre qui ne souhaiterai que de boire son sang?

Le blond réfléchit et acquiesç se dégagea des bras de son ami et s'allongea près de son grand frere et lui dit qu'il le protégerai maintenant aussi, contre les autres vampires. Sasuke, ayant perçu le signe de Kakashi, parti avec lui.  
Un homme, du nom de Hayate les attendait dans le couloir.

-Surveille les et empêche les autres clans de les approcher, nous allons nous restaurer, déclara le plus jeune.

Il parti mais Kakashi rajouta que si il voulait encore vivre, il n'avait pas intérêt à les mordre.  
Ils partirent.  
Naruto s'endormit contre le brun. C'est ce qui lui sauva la vie.  
Pendant leur sommeil, des vampires étaient venu. Ils avaient massacrer le pauvre Hayate, et ils avaient emmener Iruka avec eux.  
Leur maitre ne voulait que le jeune brun.  
Pendant le voyage de retour, ils avaient du rester a l'odeur enivrante de leur captif.  
Ils ne pouvaient le mordre et se délecter, sinon, ils y perdraient leur existence.  
Iruka se débâter mais il ne réussi pas à se libérer.  
Les vampires le déposèrent sur un sol, dur et glacial.  
il se releva et y vit Orochimaru.  
Se dernier le regarder avec un regard et un sourire tel que l'on voit sur les psychopathe qui sont devant leur proie.

-Comment ça, Iruka a disparut???!!!

La blonde qui leur servait de chef hurlait à présent. Elle s'était attache au jeune homme.  
Kakashi acquiesça la mort dans l'âme.

-Il y a l'odeur des hommes de mains de Orochimaru. Ca ne peut même être que lui qui l'a aime son odeur et il ferai tout pour m'éliminer.  
Tsunade avait maintenant les yeux plein de colère.

-Dans ce cas, ramené tout ton clan sauf Sasuke et Naruto, eux resteront ici, avec mes gardes. Le petit frère pourrait faire des bêtises. Et nous allons récupérer ce qui t'appartient.  
Ils partirent vite , il devait aller sauver le pauvre humain.

-Tu sens si bon, se serait du gâchis qu'il n'y ait que Kakashi qui puisse te mordre, et puis, depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait qu'a te transformer en l'un d'entre nous. Alala, tu as peur de moi? Tu as raison car je vais bien m'amuser a boire ton sang.

Il avait le regard d'un fou, Iruka s'était relevé et avait essayer de trouver une sorti, mais tout avait ete plonger dans le noir. Bon sang, et l'autre qui pouvait être n'importe ou.

-Ouille

le dauphin s'était cogné contre une porte. Il l'ouvrit mais il n'aurait pas du. Orochimaru le poussa dans la pièce et referma la porte à clé avant de l'avaler.

Il frappa dans sa paume et la pièce s'illumina ( Wouhouhouh ne me demander comment il a fait ca je ne serai pas quoi vous répondre ^^).

-Bienvenue dans ma salle de jeu Iruka.

la pièce sentait le sang et la mort. IL regarda et ne vit que des cadavres d'ancien humain. Il allait partir quand Orochimaru l'agrippa par le bras.

-Le jeu peut enfin commencer.

Ils couraient depuis plusieurs heures. Orochimaru avait tout prévu. Ils étaient loin du château. Ils couraient.  
Kakashi s'inquiétant a chaque secondes qui passaient. Comment allait-il?

**Attention violence. Attention violence!!! Vous êtes prévenu(e)s!!!**

-Non ... laissez moi... s'il vous plait... Haaaa!!!!

Une langue vint frôler son cou et sa joue. Puis Orochimaru lui arracher ses vêtements et le plaqua par terre.  
IL griffa doucement la peau couleur miel et il le mordit dans le creux du coude, arrachant par la même occasion un morceau de peau.  
Son sang coulait. Il en bu mais ne le mordit encore pour lui prendre TOUT son sang.

-Hum, c'est un vrai délice. Je comprend pourquoi Hatake te gardait pour lui tout seul. En plus tu sais ,tu es tres mignon. Je pense m'amuser vraiment avec toi.

Il le frappa encore, lui cassant quelques cotes puis un bras.  
Iruka criait sa douleur et lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans le néant.  
Il viendrait, il savait que Kakashi viendrait le sauver.

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand l' argenté s'écroula.  
Bon sang, Iruka souffrait. ll se releva, et courut encore plus vite.  
La demeure d'Orochimaru fut en vu.  
Ils y entrèrent en force, massacrant tout sur leur passage.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru était au bord du paradis.  
Son jouet était divin, son sang, son odeur, ses cris de douleurs.  
Il l'avait embrasser de force et à la fin , il lui avait mordu violemment la lèvre inférieur, la faisant éclater. Puis il avait fait parcourir sur son pauvre corps tremblant sa langue.  
La, il commençait a descendre sa main de plus en plus bas, frôlant son intimité.  
Il lui déclara que en plein dans l'acte, il mourrait de joie.  
Iruka sut alors que ce sadique avait décider de boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière gouttes tout en le violant.  
Il murmura alors un pourquoi.  
L'autre le regarda alors enfin sérieusement.

-Pourquoi? Mais tout simplement pour briser Hatake. Il ne se remettrait jamais de ta disparition si... violente.

Puis il se remit a rire comme un dément.  
Il attrapa le pauvre corps, nu et ensanglanter et l'attira contre le sien , qu'il avait au préalable dénudé aussi, puis il écarta de forces les jambes du brun, qui opposait encore de la résistance.  
Il allait le pénétrer et le mordre quand la porte explosa et il ne put rien faire qu'un pieu en argent lui transperça la poitrine.

-Haha Kakashi, déjà la. Je t'ai laisser un petit cadeau.  
L'espèce de serpent mordit alors Iruka dans un dernier accès de vie.  
L'humain hurla face a ça.  
C'était violant et il ne voulait pas.  
Il aurait préféré que ce soit Kakashi qui le morde, et ça, pour toujours.  
Mais Orochimaru ne lui prit pas de sang, il était mort avant.  
L' argenté prit dans ses bras, le pauvre petit Iruka ( oui, il est plus petit que lui en taille ^^) et lui demanda pardon.  
Tsunade arriva près de lui et soigna comme elle put ses blessures grâce a son pouvoir de vampire.  
Puis ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour compléter ses soins.  
Iruka s'endormit dans les bras de la personnes qu'il aimait le plus.  
Rassurer de savoir que tout était terminer.  
La souffrance mais aussi la peur de mourir avant de le revoir.

Il avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de se réveiller.  
Ses blessures mettaient du temps à cicatriser.  
Mais le plus important était la douleur sourde qui se répandait dans son sang.  
Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Kakashi.  
Car dernier se sentait trop coupable de son état.  
Iruka avait beau essayer de le rassurer. Rien n'y faisait.  
L' argenté venait maintenant le voir que quand il dormait car il se sentait coupable plus que tout.  
Sasuke essayer de consoler Naruto.  
Mais le petit frère pleurait car son frère avait souffert. Il dormait tous les soirs près de son grand frère.  
Mais Tsunade le reporter dans son lit.  
Iruka devait dormir seul le temps que ses blessures guérissent.  
Il frissonna.  
La douleur était encore présente.  
Il se réveilla a cause d'elle et il gémit.  
Bon dieu, il avait vraiment mal la.  
Il commençait à suffoquer.  
Kakashi qui était dans la même pièce que lui accourut a ses cotés.  
Il le releva doucement et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-J'ai mal. Ça me brule...

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Kakashi chercha l'emplacement de la douleur mais Iruka le stoppa.

-Dans mon sang, ça me brule dans mon sang.

Kakashi en fut sonné.  
Orochimaru avait quand même réussi à inoculer le venin de vampire dans les veines du jeune brun.  
Il regarda Iruka dans ses yeux et lui déclara:

-Ce fils de P.... a réussi à te mordre assez pour t'empoisonner. Si je ne te transforme pas en vampire, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances ou te transformera en monstre. Iruka, pardonne moi, mais je suis égoïste, je préfère te transformer que de te perdre.

Les paroles de l' argenté lui firent chaud au cœur.

"Ainsi il tient a moi".  
Il hurla.  
Kakashi venait de planter ses crocs sans douceur.  
Il buvait le sang d' Iruka avec rage.  
Il voulait qu'il vive, que ce soit lui et non Orochimaru qui lui prenne sa vie d'humain.  
Iruka lui sentait ses forces partirent peu a peu, la pression constante de Kakashi sur son cou.  
un mince filet de sang dégoulinant sur sa peau.  
Il soupira encore et encore, cette sensation de douleur disparut, remplacée par du bonheur.  
Kakashi devint doux face aux soupirs de son amour.  
Mais il buvait avec ardeur.  
Ce souvenant encore et toujours de la douceur du nectar divin qui faisait la vie de son amour.  
Tout d'un coup, Iruka ne respira plus.  
Il n'avait plus de force.  
Kakashi le regarda, sa peau devenait si pale.  
Il se mordit les lèvres et embrassa son amour qui se jeta dessus.  
Il but son sang, un petit peu, mais assez pour finir de devenir un vampire.  
Il le regarda, ses yeux toujours aussi doux et il s'endormit sur un merci faiblement chuchoté.  
Kakashi le regarda, pleurant et le prit dans ses bras.

-Pardonne moi.... Pardonne moi!!!!

Iruka lui respirait maintenant.  
Son souffle était si calme . Il ne souffrirait plus du poison de ce sale serpent d'Orochimaru.  
Mais il souffrirait de la soif de sang.  
Kakashi berça le corps du brun.  
Ses blessures avaient disparu.  
Il semblait serin.  
(Puis Kakashi se demanda quel serait son pouvoir.) ?

Il se réveilla le lendemain.  
Le fait d'être dans le bras de Kakashi le fit rougir.  
Kakashi lui sourit et parti.  
Il dit qu'il alla revenir dans quelques minutes.  
Iruka ne bougea du lit où il était.  
Il se sentait changer mais pourquoi?  
Ah oui hier soir, Kakashi l'avait...  
Il se leva pour aller se regarder dans un miroir.  
Mais il ne se vit pas.  
Kakashi était rentré dans la chambre, sans se retourner il sentait sa présence, son odeur de blé mur qu'il apprécia instantanément.  
Il se tourna vers lui et vu ce qu'il avait en main, un bol, avec un contenu qui avait l'odeur alléchante.  
Kakashi lui fit signe de retourner au lit.  
Il lui obéit. Là Kakashi s'assit près de lui et lui expliqua:

-Tu viens de devenir un vampire, il faudra du temps avant que tu n'arrive a te passer de sang ou te contrôler face a cette envie.J'ai prévenu Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto et les autres. Tu ne reverras pas ton petit frère avant quelques mois voir années, pour sa vie et pour ton t'en prit Iruka pardonne moi de t'avoir transformé en monstre.

Kakashi pleurait encore.  
Iruka le prit dans ses bras et le remercia de lui avoir sauver la vie et lui dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il préférait que ce soi lui qui lui prenne sa vie et son sang.  
Kakashi osa le regarda, le remercia et lui tendis le bol.  
Iruka pu voir le contenu, du sang.  
L'odeur lui plaisait mais sans plus.  
il le prit et le but lentement.  
Il sentit ses forces revenir, il regagna un peu de couleur.  
A la fin il remercia Kakashi en lui rendant le récipient.  
L' argenté n'en revenait, les nouveau vampires, d'habitudes se précipitaient sur le bol et en réclamer plus, toujours plus.  
Il garda sa remarque pour Tsunade qu'ils devaient aller voir.  
Iruka le suivit, il devait se faire inscrire en tant que vampires maintenant.  
dans le bureau de Tsunade, il remarqua une odeur fortement plaisante,bien plus que le sang que lui avait apporté Kakashi. Il eut soudain une envie de la trouver de la gouter.  
il quitta Kakashi et au détour d'un couloir il vit son petit frère. L'odeur c'était lui.  
il fut effrayer par ce qu'il avait ressenti et parti avant que Naruto ne le voie.  
Il courut pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et se réfugia près d'une colonne de livre et se mit a pleurer en pensant alors aux conséquences de sa métamorphose.  
Kakashi le trouva quelques minutes après son départ près de lui.  
Il le vit ainsi, les genoux remontés sous son menton, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
Il eut le cœur serré.  
Il alla près de lui et le rassura, lui promettant de tout faire pour l'aider a aller mieux car il tenait plus que tout a lui.  
Iruka le regarda souria un peu et le remercia. Kakashi suivit alors son instinct et l'embrassa.  
Lui déclarant ensuite son amour pour lui.  
Iruka fondit cette fois en larmes de joie et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Après leur baiser, Kakashi prit Iruka dans ses bras et le porta dans leur chambre.  
Il le déposa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses cotés.  
Il lui caressait les bras doucement, faisait naitre des petits frissons sur la peau du dauphin.  
L'épouvantail lui demanda alors:

-veux-tu bien rester avec moi pour l'éternité,vivre chaque minutes avec moi, partager chaque moments, même intimes en ma présence, accepter que je te fasse l'amour chaque jour et a chacune de tes demandes?  
Iruka rougit fortement, ce qui plut a Kakashi  
Il l'embrassa et se plaçant au dessus de lui, commença a glisser ses mains sous les vêtements du brunet.  
Il frôla un de ses tétons et finalement le prit entre ses doigts, le titillant tant et si bien qu'il finit par arracher un gémissement à son "amant".

-Ha... Kaka...

Ce dernier l'avait ré embrassait, l'empêchant de parler.  
Il lui enleva ses vêtements, promenant ses mains et sa langue sur sa peau miel. Laissant de-ci et de-là des suçons.  
Notre pauvre brun soupirait de plus en plus mais Kakashi s'entendait à le faire gémir de plaisir.  
Il glissa habilement sa main sous les sous vêtements de son amour et commença un habile mouvement du poignet.

-Non...

Le dauphin, tremblait maintenant.  
Quand a notre gentil tortionnaire, il fut frapper par la beauté de son amant.  
Déjà, si calme et serein, il était beau, mais la avec le minimum de plaisir qu'il lui procurait, il était magnifique.  
Iruka se mordait les lèvres pour retenir des gémissement, ses petits crocs de vampires les entamant légèrement, faisant perler son sang par gouttes.  
L' argenté ne tint plus.  
Il arracha le restes des vêtements, et écartant les jambes de son petit brun, il lécha l'anneau rosé de ce dernier.

-Non....hum...Kashi, s'il ...te plait..;arrête...non.

Quand il eut finit, il porta ses doigts a sa bouche et les lécha, posant un regard lubrique sur le corps si... attractif de son compagnon.  
Il les inséra doucement en lui, essayant un maximum de lui procurer du plaisir.  
Il l'embrassa, les faisant bouger en lui.  
Iruka, fut gêné au début par leur présence, en demandait plus en se tortillant sous Kakashi.  
Mais ce dernier voulait jouer en peu.  
Il continua à bouger ses doigts, mais il fit glisser sa langue sur le sexe tendu d' Iruka.  
Ce dernier gémit un peu ( beaucoup) plus fort que les autres fois.  
Kakashi continua son manège encore un petit moment, puis il engloutit le sexe de son amant.  
Iruka, cria presque de plaisir.  
Il fit de langoureux va et viens, jouant avec le gland de son petit dauphin adoré.  
Puis ce dernier se cambra, jouissant.  
Kakashi avala avec plaisir et suçota le tout pour ne rien oublier.  
Iruka semblait ailleurs.  
L'orgasme qu'il avait subit sembler l'avoir épuisé.  
Kakashi remonta son visage pour embrasser son amour.  
Il avait enlevé ses doigts.  
Iruka le remarqua mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite.  
L' argenté lui sourit puis il se glissa jusqu'à ses jambes qu'il écarta avec douceur, puis se plaça devant l'intimité de son amant lui demanda si il voulait vraiment le faire.  
Iruka acquiesça, et cria un peu de douleur.  
Kakashi était en lui, attendant un peu que la douleur passe.  
Puis il commença ses coups de bassin, doucement puis plus vite et plus profond, il voulait faire "plaisir" à son amant.  
Ce dernier criait maintenant son bonheur d'être ici, avec Kakashi.  
Ce dernier adorait les cris de son petit dauphin.  
Il finit par se libérer en lui dans un coup de rein puissant.  
Il s'effondra sur le torse fin et l'enserra dans ses bras.  
Il alla déposer un baiser à son amour puis il lui demanda s' il pouvait avoir une petite récompense.  
Iruka voulut savoir ce que c'était entre deux souffles. ( Kakashi l'a épuisé ^^).

-Ton sang, s'il te plait, j'en veux quelques gouttes.

Kakashi le regardait, des yeux de petits chiots.  
Iruka accepta, après tout çà ne l'avait jamais gêné.  
Kakashi se jeta avide sur ses lèvres.L'embrassa et mordant doucement pour recueillir quelques gouttelettes de la couleur du rubis.  
Puis il cala son dauphin dans ses bras.  
Lui susurrant des mots d'amours.  
Ils se câlinèrent toute la nuit.

Fin de l'histoire:  
Iruka réussi très vite à contrôler sa soif de sang.  
Kakashi et lui se fut une histoire qui dura l'éternité.  
Sasuke transforma lui aussi Naruto en vampire et eux aussi connurent une grande histoire d'amour.  
Mais la, demandez a quelqu'un de vous la raconter.

Attention, pour une lectrice qui me l'a demandé ( j'espere qu'elle se reconnait, la partie ou Sasuke mord naruto ^^)

Naruto dormait profondément dans la chambre et il se réveilla quand son petit ami le rejoignit.

-Sasuke? Il est tard, ou étais-tu? Kakashi-a-t-il retrouvé Iruka?

Le jeune vampire aux cheveux corbeau le regarda et plongea à son cou.

Il le lécha et lui demanda si il se souvenait de la premiere fois ou il l'avait mordu.

Après une minute de silence, le blond hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est la troisième fois ou tu es venu, tu m'avais tout avoué et je ne t'en voulais pas, tu avais faim aussi et je t'avais proposé de me mordre un petit au même moment, iruka etait venu nous voir, tu l'avais alors fixé et il s'était endormit. le lendemain, il ne se souvenait plus de rien."

Sasuke lécha tendrement la peau qu'il avait devant lui.

-Mais tu sais, Naruto, quand je t'ai mordu, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, je ne peux plus me passer de ton sang.

Et pour le prouver il le morfit et but, tendrement, faisant soupiré le blondinet.

A la fin, il s'essuya les lèvres et le regarda.

-Tu es aussi mon âme soeur, voudrais-tu rester toujors avec moi?

Voili voilou, l'histoire ce termine, c'était très cours, mais je ne pense pas développer de Sasu/Naru dans cette fic, peut-être dans une autre ( en fait je déteste Sasuke et à chaque fois, çà me pour ses fans ^^)

Alors,vous aimez?

Une petite impression donner?

Merci de lire, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de vous remercier.

Tchao


End file.
